digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Network of Etemon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Michael McConnohie, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 13, 1999 (En:) October 4, 1999 |continuity= }} Upon reaching the continent of Server, the kids soon arrive at a Pagumon village. However, Agumon becomes suspicious when he catches the scent of some Koromon nearby. Synopsis Everyone is sleeping on except for Tai who is getting impatient. Luckily, out in the distance, he spots Server Continent. He wakes everyone up and they are all excited to arrive. Whamon wishes them luck on finding the Crests and leaves. He had however told the group about a Koromon Village that they could go to. smells the Koromon as he used to be one and they follow his nose into a forest where they find a village. However, in the village all they find are Pagumon. They carry Mimi off who had ran ahead and the group runs after her. When everyone catches up, they find Mimi happily taking a bath. Unfortunately, Tai and Izzy run in on her, infuriating Mimi, and their brief moment of panic quickly turns to embarrassment. The Pagumon happily welcome the DigiDestined and their partners with food but Agumon knows that what he smelled was Koromon and he and agree that there is something wrong here, along with a few of the others. While eating, Digivolves to making T.K. very happy. That night while the group is sleeping, the Pagumon kidnap Tokomon. They run into some Gazimon who want to know where Tokomon came from. They tell them he was with a group of humans and then put Tokomon in a cage in a cave behind a waterfall. One of the Gazimon leaves to tell that the DigiDestined have arrived. Etemon is upset to learn that the kids got to Server sooner than he thought they would so he unleashes his dark network. Meanwhile, everyone is searching for Tokomon. As Agumon is looking in the forest, he smells Koromon again. His nose leads him to the waterfall where he finds the cave behind it and a captive Tokomon along with many Koromon. They tell Agumon that the Pagumon came and locked them up so they could take over the village. As he is going to free the prisoners, some Gazimon appear and attack Agumon. He then starts shooting his pepper breath through the waterfall to make a smoke signal which Tai sees. Everyone is about to go look when the Pagumon start telling them not to. Then Mimi screams because there is a Botamon on her. They realize that the Pagumon lied to them all and they run away. Tai arrives just in time to save Agumon who digivolves to . He easily defeats the Gazimon in one shot and the DigiDestined free Tokomon and the Koromon. But as everything seems fine, Etemon arrives. He uses his dark network and starts to destroy the village. Gabumon digivolves to but before anyone else can, the dark network makes them dedigivolve. They realize that the only way to beat Etemon is to digivolve to the next level like Gennai said. They are all trapped in the cave when Tai's tag begins to glow as well as the whole room. The wall disappears and becomes Tai's Crest of Courage. The group is able to escape through the hole but Etemon is not worried as he is sure he will be able to find the kids. Featured characters (13) *Botamon (22) |c3= *Pagumon (16) * (17) *Koromon (19) |c4= * (3) * (3) * (3) * (12) * (14) * (15) *'Gazimon' (18) |c5= * (1) *Monochromon (20) * (23) * (24) |c6= * (21) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Matt: "I was only resting my eyes" Joe: "Well, your eyes were snoring pretty loudly" :—'Joe' complains about Matt's snoring. "Logically, that can mean only one thing: she's missing." :—'Izzy' quickly assumes the worst. "I believe I said, "Don't go in." :—'Sora' has an I-told-you-so for Tai and Izzy. Mimi: "I feel just like a princess in a big beautiful palace." Joe: "I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." :—'Joe' remarking about Mimi's princess treatment. "You measly little DigiDestined humans, thank you very much." :—'Etemon' doing his Elvis impersonation. Tentomon: "Does rock-n'-roll have that effect in your world?" Sora: "Only on our parents." :—'Tentomon' and Sora reflect on the Etemon's power draining attack. Other notes . *During the party in the original episode, Mimi and Joe mention the tale of . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Etemon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The Japanese text on Etemon's trailer (笑天門) translates as "laughing gate of the heavens", and is, funnily enough, read as "etemon". The dub keeps the kanji on Etemon's trailer. *In the original version, whenever Etemon uses his Concert Crush attack, his own theme tune is played. *According to Joe commenting on Mimi's princess treatment in the English Dub, he mentions that he once had a Chiuhuahua called Princess. *In the Japanese preview for this episode, Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon are depicted alongside Garurumon during the battle with Etemon. However, they are replaced by Greymon in the aired episode. }} de:Das erste Wappen